Rose and Scorpious
by Shradhdha
Summary: this story is about the next generation's most scandalizing love story...


Rose-Scorpious

Rose and Hugo were standing with their parents in Hogwarts-it was the anniversary of the battle. Rose was nine and Hugo was eight. It was the first time Rose spotted a blonde-haired-pale-skin-boy standing with grandmom Andromeda and someone who most probablyvwas his father because he looked exactly like him. Rose did not realise that she had been staring at that boy for a long time...until uncle Harry and aunt Ginny came with James, Al and little Lily her train of thoughts was disrupted. She asked her mom,''Mum why is everyone staring the people who are standing with grandmom Andromeda?, did they also help in the battle? Her mother and everyone else were staring at each other enable to say anything. But eventually uncle Harry said,''well, they did in a way, you can say.'' Then Al asked,''are they our family like grandmom Andromeda?''To which aunt Ginny replied,'' stop asking questions all of you.''

Scorpius had seen a red-haired girl with a red-haired boy looking like her brother staring towards him. He wanted to ask questions about that red haired family but after seeing his father teary-eyed and everyone staring at them he thought it was not the good of an his another grandmother maybe had seen him looking at that direction because she said to him,'' The red-haired man is Ronald Weasley, the Bushy-haired is Hermione Granger and the bespectacled one is Harry Potter. They are a nice bunch you know you can meet them if you want...'' but he declined the offer even though he wanted to know that red-haired girl with a curious expression.

Ted, Victoire, Fred and now James had told all of the thers so many stories about Hogwarts that they exceedingly excited about turning during Rose's 10th birthday they were all at the burrow and everyone was talking about the left out children's sorting. Being a family of Gryffindors except all wanted more and more of them. Especially granddad Arthur and her dad who said,'' Gryffindors respect and are respected the most. no offense Ted and yeah no pressure to you kids.'' To which mum replied,'' well, I am not sure about the last Harry and mum always said that they don't care about which house they are sorted into,they will love all the kids same etc. But everyone knew how much it mattered.

Scorpious and his cousin Noah were in their room. when Scorpious's father called him to his study on the eve of going to Hogwarts and asked,'' is their any particular house you want to get sorted into?'' ''Well,Slytherin of course, everyone in our family is in Slytherin'' replied Scorpious. To which his father said,'' do not give a damn about family until it is seriously important and also not everyone in our family is a Slytherin. Scorpious was shocked and said,'' but thats what grandmother Narcissa told me.'' Well did you ask your grandmother Andromeda?'' said his father now being amused by Scorpious's confusion. ''Why, no I didn't. Tell me father were their any.'' Yes and some of the best malfoy- black men and women were not Slytherin. Like Sirius Black-he was a gryffindor, Andromeda and of course like Nymphadora who was a hufflepuff. Just as his father said the last sentence he was in tears and asked his son to choose wisely and close the door while going.

Rose was really busy from the time she woke by the start of a muggle alarm which was hexed by mum in a way that it could not be snoozed not by hand or even by magic until everyone in the house were awake. Whenever dad heard that alarm his reaction was-''oh 'mione.''It was not until she went in the train that she really started to breathe and decided not to think about the sorting and started to search for a compartment with James. While James found a seat in a compartment full of quidditch players and Rose said,''I might want to look around a bit.'' She said that because she was sane enough to understand that something worse than having an entire car journey talking about quidditch is having an entire train journey talking about quidditch and so she kept wandering until...

Scorpious could not sleep after the talk he had with his father and was wide awake until 3 a.m and therefore was really sleepy,drowsy and lazy until when he was going to board the train and his father said to him,'' y'know a very wise man said to Harry Potter that 'it is our choices that show us what we truly are far more than our abilities.'' After he said that Scorpious boarded the train and started find a quaint and peaceful compartment where he could think about the sorting. But then he saw her...

And again she did not realise that she was staring at him until Ted came and said,''Rosie, Rosie where are you?'' She did not what to say about what Ted said so changing the topic she said,''so,prefect and all.'' ''Yeah'' said Ted as he blushed and his hair was all pink. By the corner of her eye she saw the blonde-haired-pale-skin-boy being amused. then Ted again said but this time to the blonde-haired-pale-skin-boy,''Scorpious do you mind if she sat here?''and then the boy said that he wouldn't .She thought to herself- ''Scorpious is such a negative name.''

Though he could not listen what both of them were talking about. Scorpious could not help but smile after seeing the hufflepuff prefect change his hair colour whom seemed to know the red- haired girl very well. His mind was totally diverted from the sorting to whether the red-haired girl remembered him or not whether she was even looking at him that day or not. He was trying to talk to her but could not find a he resigned to thinking about the sorting and just kept getting her glimpes. Then he saw that she was holding a muggle book in her hand and his eyes lit up.

Rose could not undeerstand that when she took out her favourite muggle book ''THE HUNGER GAMES'' why did Scorpious started to literally jump on his a hand to hand combat between the left and right side of her brain she decided to ask him,''have you read this book?'' to which he replied,''Yes,I have. it is one of my favourites.'' Rose then introduced herself by saying,'' Hi, I am Rose Weasley.'' and before he could reply Victoire came rushing in. She was crying.

Scorpious was really frightened and could not understand what happened. He rewinded the scene again and again in his mind only to understand what had happenend. In a short time what looked like half a clan was surrounded that poor crying girl and Rose Weasley. While most of them were red haired, some had black hair and the poor crying girl was had never seen so many people together and so close. It made him uneasy. He could die any minute. So he decided to find his way out before he puked.

Rose was consoling Victoire who had just broken up with Ted. Everyone was interested in knowing what had happened and for the first time even Al was listening. She knew she had to talk to Ted about what happened because Ted really liked Victoire and they were inseperable back at the burrow. But due to Victoire's continous crying, everyone was asking questions and even a stupid bee was buzzing around when she noticed that Scorpious was not there.

Scorpious found Noah sitting with some Ravenclaws who looked like they were in their 5th or 6th year. He asked if he could join and he was welcomed. Noah asked,'' hey mate where were you, I was worried.?''Scorpious told Noah the entire story about what happened except the part where he had met her earlier at the anniversary. He did not think there would be any harm by telling Noah about it but he just thought it would be bettter if he kept the things to himself.

Rose and Albus were in The Great Hall, with the otherfirst-years. Rose was searching for Scorpious. She did not know why was she searching for him. But then also she ket shaking her head so as to find him. Albus out of a sudden squeakingly said,'' well, are you looking for something or SomeOne? ''No, said Rose irritatingly I am not looking for anyone.'' I was just shaking my head in excitement.''Albus gave her a crooked smile and started staring at Mcgonagall. After a few names it was her chance ro get sorted. Rose did not know why was she hoping that she and scorpious get sorted into the same house.

I know I might seem Ravenclaw but I also think I could do quite well in Gryffindor too… or even Hufflepuff maybe but Fred and Lucy say I'm too individualistic… Anyway I mean my mother is one of the smartest people ever and she was in Gryffindor, but everybody still thinks I'll be in Ravenclaw…"

"Worried about ending up in Ravenclaw, are we?"

"No! I'm not worried, I'm sure I'd be perfectly fine there. Mini and Molly are very happy Ravenclaws, and all Houses… all Houses…"

""Well, you're certainly interesting. And smart, and strong and brave. I could put you in Ravenclaw without batting an, er, seam, but I won't. I can see that you value your bravery the most, and that's what'll get you through this.

"You've made me happy; placing all these Weasleys all over the place have made me quite nervous. It feels comfortable to get to sort you into GRYFFINDOR!"


End file.
